The animal surgery core will provide the rabbit spinal cord ischemia model (RSCIM), rat fimbria-fornix (FF) and rat perforant path (PP) transection models for all the investigators involved in this program. These models permit in vivo pharmacological studies of the neurotrophic factors and related molecules that will be tested for efficacy in developing new treatments for stroke and central nervous system trauma. These models can also be used to supply tissues for biochemical studies of the effects of acute damage on the central nervous system.